headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Armitage Hux
| aliases = General Hux General Hugs Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. When Poe Dameron is "tooling" with Hux at the beginning of the film, he refers to him as "General Hugs". | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Starkiller Base [[Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]] Star Wars.com; Databank; General Hux character profile. | known relatives = Brendol Hux Father, deceased. Star Wars Rebels: Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy; Disney-Lucasfilm.Pablo Hidalgo; Star Wars: The Force Awakens Visual Dictionary; DK Publishing; December 18th, 2015. | status = | born = | died = 35 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens | final appearance = | actor = Domhnall Gleeson }} Armitage Hux first name unknown, is a fictional military officer featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He appears in the 2015 film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and is played by actor Domhnall Gleeson. Biography Armitage Hux Hux was a young and ambitious military leader, and a high-ranking officer in the First Order, holding the rank of General. He worked directly under Supreme Leader Snoke and often coordinated his efforts with Snoke's Dark Force student, Kylo Ren. General Hux was stationed at the Starkiller base planetoid, and was in charge of the planet's super-weapon. While Hux was in charge of maintaining the Starkiller weapon, Kylo Ren was tasked with hunting down the last of the Jedi, his uncle and former teacher, Luke Skywalker. One of Hux's major accomplishments for the First Order was the development of new First Order Stormtrooper training protocols, which included recruitment at birth, and cultivating the ranks through strong behavioral conditioning. When the First Order's strategy to require a map leading to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker failed, Hux was given permission to employ the Starkiller. He fired it at the Hosnian system, destroying several worlds and moons, including the headquarters of the New Republic. General Hux learned that the Republic Resistance was headquartered on the planet D'Qar, and primed the Starkiller to destroy D'Qar next. While the Starkiller was charging up, the Resistance sent a squadron of X-wing fighters on a counter-offensive to destroy the weapon, which in turn, threatened to destroy Starkiller base. The Resistance proved victorious, and Supreme Leader Snoke ordered General Hux and Kylo Ren to evacuate the planet before it exploded. Notes & Trivia * * General Hux believed that it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. * Though forced to coordinate his efforts with Kylo Ren, he actually considered him a rival. v * Height: 1.85 meters tall. * Weapon of choice: Blaster pistol. * Hux's ideals on Stormtrooper training originated with his father's vision in the early days of the first Galactic Civil War. He believed in achieving military superiority through technological terror. * General Hux's father, Brendol Hux, was introduced in the junior readers novel Star Wars Rebels: Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy, written by Jason Fry and published on October 6th, 2015. See also External Links * * General Hux at Wookieepedia * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Domhnall Gleeson/Characters Category:Characters with biographies